Warrior of Balance
by HanamiKaze
Summary: What if there was another warrior? The name of this kid is Kazuma Hokima or ... is it Kokaika Yamihikari the name of a female friend Kouji had 6 years ago?
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

"Kouji, are you really leaving?" A 5 year old girl asked the boy in front of her.

She was wearing a light blue shirt, black shorts, and traditional sandals. Her hair was the color of a cloudy night sky while her eyes were dark blue. She wore a blue with gray tiger stripes bandana on her head.

"Sorry Kokaika, but I have to go with dad. I promise I'll come back some day." Kouji answered.

Kouji was wearing a blue t-shirt, white shorts, gray tennis shoes, and a sky blue with white designs bandana. His hair was bark blue and his eyes were blue.

"Let's trade bandanas, Kouji. That way we can find each other." Kokaika said.

"Okay." Kouji took off his bandana as Kokaika took off hers. They traded their bandanas and putted their new ones on.

"Kouji, it's time to go." A woman said.

"Bye Kou-chan." Kokaika waved as Kouji left.


	2. The New Warrior

**Hey there this is Kaze speaking. I am only going to say this once. I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON. If I did I wouldn't be writing this now would I?**

**I present you chapter one. Enjoy!**

6 years later.

"_Hurry up and wait-"_

The owner of the cell phone flipped it opened and looked blankly at the screen.

"Your destiny is waiting, would you like to play?" Under the message there were two buttons one saying yes while the other said no. The boy who owned the phone pressed yes not caring what the consequences were.

"You will now face your destiny, take the 5:45 train from Jiyuugaoka station to Shibuya." The phone said. The boy sighed as he ran towards the station. This boy was wearing a hoodie that had sleeves that covered his hands, a pair of light blue pants that had zipper pockets, and a pair of black sneakers with white zigzags on them. His hair was shoulder-length and a very dark gray-blue color and his eyes were dark blue that seemed to be blocks of colored ice. On his head was a bandana that was sky blue with white designs.

The boy got a ticket at the ticket machine with time to spare. Then again this boy was trained in the way of a ninja, so what do you expect?

"Transfer to the 6 o'clock westbound train." His phone said again. The boy got off of train when the doors opened and got on the next train. When that train stopped the boy got off looking at his phone for new instructions.

"Take the elevator."

The boy looked around and went towards the closest elevator. When he got on, the elevator went down at an incredible speed. Most people would look tired or surprise by now but the face of this boy was blank and his eyes remained blocks of ice. When the elevator stopped at a floor that wasn't on the station map the boy got off and looked at his phone again. In front of him were several trains that were different colors.

"Now choose one of them."

The boy got on a train that was a blue color. He sat down on one of the seats and proceeded on falling asleep.

A few minutes later…..

Kouji arrived on the train and saw another boy on the seat as it started to move.

Kouji's POV

_Who is this boy?_

I feel like I met him a long time ago. I sighed; there wasn't any point of thinking about it now. I sat down in the seat across from him.

The train came to a sudden stop that cause us to land on the ground. The boy woke up and got up.

"Hey, short-haired boy this is your stop. Long-haired boy you have to wait." The boy got off, but turned around and before the train started to move he waved at me with a small smile on his face.

Okay, I have definitely met him before, but where is the question.

The Boy's POV

I waved at Kouji, even though he probably didn't recognize me. I brought out my cell phone to see if voice had new instructions for me.

"This is your D-Tector. Find your Spirit." Was all I got and my phone had changed a strange device. It was mostly gray with blue grips, in the center there was a small yin-yang symbol and around the screen it was red. I smirked; I had found Kouji and now a job that would keep me busy for the time being.

"Help! Somebody help!" A voice shouted. I went towards where the voice came from and found a small village that was on fire with small pink bulb shaped with a large blue flower on top creatures that were in panic, and then I saw the cause, a man that was made up of blue fire.

"Hey, why are you setting this village on fire?" I asked as I approached him.

"I need to find the Spirit and destroy it." He answered.

I narrowed my eyes and started to let my _chi _out.

"The Spirit belongs to me." I said calmly while my very being gave off the aura of a dangerous warrior or in my case a ninja.

"Very well then. I'll just destroy you with the Spirit." He came at me. I moved to the side not getting a single scratch.

"Sorry, but I need someone to find me again." I said as I dodged his attack again.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a beam of light come at me. I instantly whipped out my D-Tector to shield myself. Too my surprise the light was absorbed.

I knew what to do and how to win this battle.

My right hand was surrounded by a ring of data. My hands brought themselves together and when the data and my D-Tector touched I shouted.

"SPIRIT EVOLUTION."

My body grew taller; my hair turned blonde and covered my left eye, my eyes turned blue. My clothes disappeared and were replaced with fishnets, a light blue dress/coat that only covered my chest while the rest was opened and had black edges, a green miniskirt with white shorts underneath, light blue shoulder armor, a blue helmet that had white edges, a choker that had the yin-yang symbol on it, a gray shirt underneath the fishnets, and black knee-high combat boots. On my face were red, black, blue, and white marks in the shape of triangles. White wings came out of my back.

"Bilancemon."

"I see. Now I can finally destroy the Spirit." He charged at me.

"Yin flèche." A bow and arrow appeared in my hands. I position them and fired. The arrow went straight through him and he changed into a stream of data.

"Fractal Code Digitize." The stream was absorbed into my D-Tector. I turned to the burning houses. I brought my hands together as a blue sphere formed between them; I held the sphere up towards the sky.

"Shiro Ame." Rain started to fall getting rid of the fire. I turned back to me. My sight went black as I fell towards the ground. The last thing I remember was that the smaller creatures were surrounding me.

**Thank you for reading. If it isn't too much trouble please review.(bows)**


End file.
